Kenshins Surprise
by kenkarri
Summary: scrapped


NA: okay this is a family tree...but not any family tree the Kenshin family tree. This might seem pointless but, I have read some stories and not sure whos whos...ok? Kenshin married Kaouru and had 3 kids, Kenji and Hotaru 13 are twins, the youngest Kenkarri 12. The things is that Kenshin left to war the day after Ken was conceived....so he doesn't know Ken exist. Sano married Megumi....but they divorced (thank god) they had 4 kids Shot 16, Glass 15, Senay 13, and Sake 12. ( yes the pun intended) Soujiro married Maoso and they had a son, Sen. Yahiko married Tsubalma and had 2 kids Suki 7 and Trinka 2. Yahiko has a younger sister Tammaku.....but you call her that and she'll kill ya so call her Tammi, she lives alone. Ineshi married some chick and had a son, Ishi Well thats all....enjoy!  
It was a sunny day in South Dakota....but thats not where the story takes place....where we want to be is in a very small rundown old dojo. Three teens are sitting near the door of the kitchen dreading what their mom was making for dinner. ding dong went the door bell silence...... ding....... dong.... ....silence..... ding...... ding..... ding.  
..dong...... ding....... dong ....dong........ ding "get that....someone" came the annoyed voice of the kids mom. " Uh...I got it" Ken yelled hopping and praying it was not "nooooo" Ken thought it was Glass, "came to hit on my sister I see" Ken said in hopes of him taking a hint and leaving...no such luck. " Cute kid ....big mouth" Glass said with a smile, glaring at him she heard her name being called from the kitchen rushing to the kitchen Kaoru commanded her to go to the store and by Tofu. Taking her usual route by the river she started running faster faster she ran, thinking about a way to torture Glass,  
not looking where she was going, and obvisouly not seeing the man walking down the road. Bam she ran into him the crash sent them both flying, scraping her knee she ate dirt....alot of dirt. "Oro" the man yelled, Ken looked up the man was cat like he had landed on his feet. Walking over to her the man helped her up he looked sooooo familer he had almost scarlet hair, beautiful green eyes, and was just barely taller than her mom.

The man looked the girl over carefully she was very preety she reminded him of someone. Her black hair was short and uneven, her eyes were a gorgeus green. "Are you alright?" the man asked,

NA: okay this is a family tree...but not any family tree the Kenshin family tree. This might seem pointless but, I have read some stories and not sure whos whos...ok? Kenshin married Kaouru and had 3 kids, Kenji and Hotaru 13 are twins, the youngest Kenkarri 12. The things is that Kenshin left to war the day after Ken was conceived....so he doesn't know Ken exist. Sano married Megumi....but they divorced (thank god) they had 4 kids Shot 16, Glass 15, Senay 13, and Sake 12. ( yes the pun intended) Soujiro married Maoso and they had a son, Sen. Yahiko married Tsubalma and had 2 kids Suki 7 and Trinka 2. Yahiko has a younger sister Tammaku.....but you call her that and she'll kill ya so call her Tammi, she lives alone. Ineshi married some chick and had a son, Ishi Well thats all....enjoy!  
It was a sunny day in South Dakota....but thats not where the story takes place....where we want to be is in a very small rundown old dojo. Three teens are sitting near the door of the kitchen dreading what their mom was making for dinner. ding dong went the door bell silence...... ding....... dong.... ....silence..... ding...... ding..... ding.  
..dong...... ding....... dong ....dong........ ding "get that....someone" came the annoyed voice of the kids mom. " Uh...I got it" Ken yelled hopping and praying it was not "nooooo" Ken thought it was Glass, "came to hit on my sister I see" Ken said in hopes of him taking a hint and leaving...no such luck. " Cute kid ....big mouth" Glass said with a smile, glaring at him she heard her name being called from the kitchen rushing to the kitchen Kaoru commanded her to go to the store and by Tofu. Taking her usual route by the river she started running faster faster she ran, thinking about a way to torture Glass,  
not looking where she was going, and obvisouly not seeing the man walking down the road. Bam she ran into him the crash sent them both flying, scraping her knee she ate dirt....alot of dirt. "Oro" the man yelled, Ken looked up the man was cat like he had landed on his feet. Walking over to her the man helped her up he looked sooooo familer he had almost scarlet hair, beautiful green eyes, and was just barely taller than her mom.

The man looked the girl over carefully she was very preety she reminded him of someone. Her black hair was short and uneven, her eyes were a gorgeus green. "Are you alright?" the man asked,  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NA: yessss a cliffhanger my favorite type of hanger!!! Be nice.....no flames please yes my spelling suxs but if you have suggestions please review!! 


End file.
